1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile pipe conveyor system particularly adapted to be used in efficiently reclaiming an extensive area with earth and sands and leveling the ground, and also relates to a method of using said system for reclaiming and leveling works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reclaiming work for a small area can be carried out by transporting earth and sands by dump-trucks and leveling by bulldozers. However, it would take very long time and a huge amount of transportation cost to apply this method of reclaiming work to an extensive area.
Therefore, in general, reclaiming works on a large scale have been performed by the steps of arranging a forwardly ascending swiveling conveyor at the front end of flat-belt conveyors, throwing up a number of mounds of earth and sands in arcuate below the front end of the flat-belt conveyors, leveling them by bulldozers, and repeating the above steps for the whole reclaiming area.
In reclaiming a vast area by this conventional method, while the work can be carried out without any particular difficulty for part of the area in the extending direction of the flat-belt conveyors, since operational range of the swiveling conveyor is limited, it is often necessary to move the flat-belt conveyors in its lateral directions in order to reclaim parts of the area at a right-angled direction to the flat-belt conveyors.
In the movement of the flat-belt conveyors in the lateral directions, it is necessary to repeat a process many times for the entire length of the conveyors, said process comprising the steps of partially lifting the conveyors at some height, bending the conveyors not forcibly to some extent, and moving the conveyors little by little in the lateral direction. Furthermore, it is also necessary to adjust to prevent the flat-belt conveyors from running in zigzag. As described in the above, the lateral movement of the conveyors is always an annoying work and takes much time.